True to My Resolve!
Rising Tides Hope. It seems every one of us grasp for hope, even if it is just that one spider thread of hope, we will grasp onto it, and never let go, regardless of how much pain we cause. We refuse to back down, regardless of how many lives are lost. We will never let go of that thread, until somebody forces us to. The ultimate ending. Death. A figure in the dimming rays of sunlight stood, cold eyes focused on her target. She knew that word all too well, as it surrounded her entire existence, her very soul existed because of all the deaths she had caused. Indirectly, or directly, there had been a genocide of deaths surrounding her entire life. If she closed her eyes even for a second, she could still hear their dying screams as they perished. Shaking the morbid thoughts out of her mangled mind, she again, refocused on her target, only to find that he was now gone. Startled, and now puzzled, she stepped back, only to bump into something that felt a little more human than it should have. The figure behind her clutched her throat tightly, and trailed his fingers down her thigh, making her gag at his touch. The demon smiled a vicious smile, and rendered a tear in her clothing. Enraged at his touch, the young woman kicked him below the belt, and delivered another powerful kick to his jaw. The demon roared in anger, nostrils flaring, he ran towards the woman, who swiftly jumped over him, using him as a springboard. The demon, even more enraged, stamped his foot down. "Who the hell do you think you are? Touching me like that?!" he demanded with anger. The woman simply smirked, summoning her deadly weapon to her side as she declared, "I am the beginning of your end!" Ferocious Dusk Sprinting with inhuman speed, she delivered a harsh roundhouse kick to his jaw once more, swiping him away with incredible force. The demon retaliated quicker than she expected, delivering a punch to her throat, cutting off her breathing suddenly. She recovered quickly, and with as much power as possible, slammed her blade into the demon's thigh. "That's it girly! I've had enough of you!" the demon roared, and manifested a beam of light at her. The woman smirked once more, and lifted her right hand up as a glowing ring manifested. "Alright, let's go! Clock Ring!" she proclaimed with excitement. Time slowed, as the woman ripped through the fabric of time, and appeared right in front of the demon, and thrusted her blade into his stomach, cringing at the squelching sound it created. The demon coughed up a handful of blood, and then fell to the ground in a heap. The woman sent her blade back to her pocket dimension, as well as the ring, and took one final look at the demon. "Who the hell do I think I am? Well, I think I am Hitomi. Hitomi Arras, at least, the last time I checked I was." she said with conviction as she looked at the corpse of the demon. As she started to walk back to her apartment, a hand snaked through the shadows, and planted a firm grip onto her ankle, effectively tripping her. With a small scream, she went down to the ground, cursing. "Hehehe...a simple mage, thinking they can get rid of me? I ought to have you punished." the all too familiar voice snarled, dragging her from the ground, and tossing her several yards away, giving her several scrapes. Hitomi grunted, and then waited for a second, allowing her wounds to heal as they usually did. Once they closed up, she lowered her stance, annoyed at the fact that she had been injured by a damn demon. The demon looked at her with a evil smirk, and shot a beam of light once more, only for her to counterattack with a burst of plasma from her hand. The plasma cut right through the light the demon shot, and pierced through his chest. This time, the demon didn't fake his death, instead, it sprinted at her with a fist imbued with light. Smiling once more, Hitomi transformed her weapon into a gun, and shot a silver bullet into the brain of the demon, killing it. As the demon died, a voice buzzed into her mind; her partner. The fucking bastard. Didn't bother telling me where the demon went when he disappeared. "Hey! Where were you when the demon disappeared?!" she demanded before he could even speak. "Hah...well, um. I was at the climax of Fifty Shades of Grey, and-" he began. Hitomi gagged once more, and cut him off, "Nevermind. Next time, I'm going to kick your ass down a metaphorical road while you cry for your mom." "Yeah, yeah. Just get back to the house and we'll all be happy. Remember, the academy is supposed to review us tomorrow on this mission, so we better have done good." he reminded. "You mean me. Not we, me. You just sat around reading your pornofics while I battled life-threatening monsters." she said dramatically, trying not to laugh at her own tone. She could already imagine his signature eye roll at her comment. "Just get back to the house!" Hopeful Road As she walked back to the house, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. The shadows seemed much more sinister than before. Quickening her pace, she become more aware of her surroundings. The homes that were once lit up were now darkened. Cold sweat piled up on the back of her neck. "Tomi, get out of there, now!" Eren yelled. She didn't need anyone to tell her that. Just as she started to run, a bone shattering kick was delivered to her jaw, effectively deterring her from answering. She groaned, and wobbled back up, eyes searching for her assailant. Suddenly, she heard it whistling through the air. A knife. With inhuman speed, she caught the knife that was aimed for the back of her head. Alarmed now, she again, searched for the thrower. "Tomi, why aren't you '''moving'?!''" Eren's voice panicking. Suddenly, she felt drowsy. Tired, as if there wasn't enough energy inside of her to continue. Panicked, she dropped the knife, regaining her senses and energy, she glared at the blade. "Oh, Hitomi. You're so much smarter than the last time we met." Hitomi's hairs stood up at the sound of that low, sultry voice. The woman, who had decieved her the first time they had met, was now standing in front of her. "Viaxtra." she growled. "Dearie! You remember my name! I've come with a gift, y'know. I'm not here to deter you like last time, simply acting as a messenger and delivery woman." she said with gusto, handing her a pendant. Hitomi glanced at the pendant, and then looked back at Viaxtra to throw the necklace back at her, only to see that she had disappeared. Leaving her in the dark. Alone.